


Torn Memories

by 1ynne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ynne/pseuds/1ynne
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are hurt after the fight with Dream, so they leave the others to get cleaned up. There, Tubbo discovers Tommy’s darkest secret.Tommy used to have wings.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 383





	Torn Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spin on the “what if Tommy had wings?” trope. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [EXCESSIVE SWEARING WARNING]

“SUCK IT GREEN BOY!!!!” Tubbo and Tommy screamed gleefully.

Everyone laughed, and the tense air quickly reverberating against the dark crystalized walls with dense humor. 

The only person who wasnt amused was Dream, sinking against the corner, trying to get away from the edges of his makeshift prison. His mask was ajar, obscured expression a mix of disbelief and desperation. He glared at the two boys, even his gaze was… dark, green eyes unsettling. Tommy swallowed, narrowing his eyes back. 

He wasn't going to have power over him anymore.

Tommy was the one in charge, the one on top, he couldnt hurt him anymore.

He smirked, then gestured his way, “Dream in a box, what will he do?”

Tubbo chuckled beside Tommy, hand squeezing his gently. Tommy smiled back.

The room filled with chatter, people filtering into Dreams secret hallway of stolen power and taking back the things long lost to time.

“Tubbo-” The smaller boy turned around to meet his eyes, a stupid grin glued to his face. “We did it.” 

“We did it!” He reaffirmed happily, “And I didn’t die!”  
  
“That's true! You didn’t!” He laughed.

Someone cleared their throat lightly, and they whirled around to see Sam stepping out from the crowd. “Sorry for interrupting you, but I’ll take it from here.”

Tommy looked him up and down warrily. Sam had been silent until now. There was something about the masked creeper man that didn’t sit right with Tommy, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Sure.” He shrugged, and shot a last glaring look Dreams way.

Sam brushed past the two boys and walked to Dream. Trapped eyes stared back at him for a moment, before begrudgingly surrendering his palms out towards Sam, who handcuffed them swiftly. Sam pulled out a shimmering pickaxe and swiftly broke the Obsidian surrounding the armorless man, before guiding him to the glowing portal.

“Ha-bye bitch!” He jeered in triumph.

Dreams body started to disappear into the bright purple glow. His cold eyes found Tommys again. For the first time since Tommy had met him, Dream looked defeated.

Then he was gone.

The after party was like no other. People ran up and down the prime path, laughing and chatting with each other. Quackity found Schlatts old booze stash and the party goers quickly cleaned it out. There was a strict no children rule, despite Tommys whining. 

“Wha-WHERE THE FUCK.” Quackity hiccuped, slurring his words as he continued. “IS GEORGENOTFOUND!? D-did he seriously sleep through ANOTHER tyrant takedown? What is this, t-the FOURTH FUCKING TIME??!” He waved his bottle in the air wildly as he ranted, face red with fury. 

A small, “Language!” broke out from the crowd.

“Ohmygod- SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH BAD.” He grumpily shouted back, taking another swig of his bottle.

“Please. Please Puffy! Just one drink- one sip!?” Tommy begged.

“Tommy-” CaptainPuffy sighed, rolling her eyes. She leaned back on Erets castle walls, watching as people passed them. “How many times have we been over this- you can’t hav-” 

She paused, and her eyes widened. “T-Tommy- you’re bleeding.”

“What?” He pursed his lips, confused, then looked down at himself. Trails of blood trickled down his arms, soaking itself deep into his white and red T-shirt. He watched in sickening horror as droplets of his blood fell into the wooden floorboards.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

Tommy stared in shock as blood ran down to his palms. “I- I uh…” He snapped to attention, the pain of his fight prior hitting him all at once, every cut and bruise. He grimaced and clutched his arms in his hands. 

“F-fuck.” 

Puffy whirled around and scanned the faces of people in the yard. “Does anyone have a first-aid-kit?” 

A familiar cat stepped up. Antfrost fumbled with his bag. “I do- I have some healing potions too… hold on.” He pulled out some bandages and two bottles of glistening pink liquid. 

“Thanks… Antfrost.” Tommy mumbled through gritted teeth. Just a few months ago he and Techno had kept Antfrost captive as a “worker.” He never thought Antfrost would forgive him, so he felt touched by the small gesture.

“No problem.” Antfrost muttered, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Wheres-” Tommy looked around frantically. “Where's Tubbo? He got hurt more than I did.”

“I think he’s with Eret,” Puffy said, lost in thought as she peered into the bustling crowd. “Tubbo!” She cried, waving over at the small boy. Tubbo staggered over, hand clutching a black and blue bruised arm.

“Tubbo- oh god- I was so wrapped up by the celebration and Dream I didn’t even really think about how hurt you got- are you okay?.” 

Tubbo smiled weakly. “I’m okay, are you okay?”

Tommy shook his head and pocketed the kit. “Come with me, let's,” He took a breath, a small smile escaping to his lips. “Let's go home.”

Tubbo sucked in the air through his teeth, biting his tongue. 

“Sorry.” Tommy muttered, wrapping a bandage over the wound, a light pink color bleeding into the wrap. 

“S’okay.” He mumbled, shifting his weight in the soft grass floor.

“Is that it? He hit you with that axe like, fifty times,” 

Tubbos mind flashed violently with memories of the axe, the blade, the blood. The smile. 

“I thought there would be more cuts.” Tommy leaned down, grabbing Tubbos' tattered green shirt in the grass.

Tubbo looked over his injuries, covered in bandaids and paper bandages. “I- I think so. I chugged a lot of gaps so that helped a little with the big wounds.” 

He nodded, “Great. My turn.” Tommy grinned, but Tubbo thought he saw something similar to fear in his eyes. 

Tommy blinked, and it was gone.

Tubbo pulled on his shirt slowly, trying to not tug on any of the bandages. He pushed a hand through his disheveled hair and fixed it up a little bit. 

In his peripheral vision he saw Tommy clumsily fumble with the shirt, wincing as he peeled it off his bloody skin. 

His mouth dried, “T-Tommy your wounds-”

He was covered in cuts and bruises, skin sticky with dried blood. His shirt had slowed most of the blood from the injuries littering on his chest, absorbing the blood and sticking to the cut. Now that it was gone, fresh blood resurfaceing from the wounds.

“Yeah I know.” He shrugged. “I… I didnt chug as many gaps as you I guess.” He laughed, but there was something strained in his tone.

“Okay, let me clean the wounds first… this’ll hurt.”

Tommy nodded, blue eyes not breaking from Tubbos. 

He gently scrubbed the dried blood from Tommys skin, hearing quiet pained groans and surprised gasps. Tubbo furrowed his brow in focus, he hated seeing his friend in pain, but that was most of the time anyway. 

Tommy was reckless, it was just the type of person he was. He threw himself into combat and confrontation without any regard for his own wellbeing. Tubbo couldn’t help but be reminded of the fight just a few hours ago, the way he kept shoving himself between Dream and him. The way he spoke his mind without filter or regard for what others thought. 

Sometimes Tubbo thought he was foolish, sometimes he couldn’t help but admire his bravery.

His fingers let go of the last bandage tucked under the rest. He looked over his work and nodded. He had only ever applied first aid to himself before, but for his first time tending to someone else, he thought he did a good job. 

Tommy smiled timidly through his gnawing pain. 

“You good?”

“It hurts a little, but I’ll be good, thanks.”

“Okay-” His eyes scanned the injuries once more before meeting Tommys gaze again. “turn around?”

He couldn’t help but notice his body tense up suddenly, his breath becoming more hitched. 

“U-uh,” He hesitated, breaking eye contact, “I can do my back, that's okay.”

“No no, you helped me. I wanna help you.” He smiled slightly, before studying his pained expression. 

“Tommy?”

Even with Tommys terrible posture, he still towered over him, his anxious demeanor practically suffocating Tubbo.

_Was he hiding something?_

Tommy bit his lip nervously averting his gaze as his leg bounced. “I- I just,” He took a breath and then nodded slightly. “okay, I trust you Big Man.” 

Tubbo could barely smile at the fondness in the dumb nickname, he was too worried about his friend.

Tommy stood up, ducking as to not hit the dirt ceiling of his small home, and then slowly turned, so his back was facing Tubbo. His eyes widened as it fell on what Tommy supposedly didn’t want him to see. 

Two messy scars tore down his back, plenty of other small scrapes and cuts obscuring the indents, but they were still noticeable. They were much, much older than the rest.

He realized this was why Tommy had insisted Tubbo be the only one to come along.

_What the hell happened?_

Tommy didn’t say anything, body frozen in place. 

“What…” Tubbos eyes widened, “What are these?”

He tried to read his friend's expression, but he turned into a statue, unmoving and cold. He bit his lip, turning to grab the damp towel again at a loss of what to do.

He heard a small whimper, and his head snapped back to stare at his friend. His body was shaking slightly, trying to desperately mask his labored breath.

_Was- was he crying?_

He got up, and moved to sit in front of him on the grass and look at his friend. Tommys eyes were filled with silent tears, soft whimpers and hiccups spilling helplessly from his lips. His body shook as tears fell from his eyes.

“Hey, hey hey…” Tubbo hushed. He looked at his friend helplessly, he’d never seen him like this, and he wasn’t sure what to do, wasn’t sure how to help him. 

His hands hung out by his sides, asking a silent question. Through stifled sobs, Tommy nodded, and Tubbo pulled him in for a light hug, trying to not apply any pressure to their wounds.

Tommy shivered against his touch, choking back sobs.

“It's okay to cry, Tommy.” 

He felt Tommy nod against him slightly, tears soaking into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, his hand lightly running through his hair and neck, trying to soothe his tears.

“S-sorry.” Tommy finally sniffled, pulling away slightly.

“It's okay,” Tubbo comforted quietly, and then continued hesitantly, “Do you wanna... talk about it? You don’t have to-” he added quickly, “if you’re not comfortable-”

“No it’s okay.” He said, eyes darkening. “It's probably best if I don’t- If I talk about it, instead of keeping it deep down, like I have been.”

Tubbo nodded and waited. He looked as though he was trying to put a puzzle together in his mind, his eyes dark and concentrated.

“Take your time.” He offered softly.

He took a breath, eyes studying the ground. “When I was a kid, I-I lived with Philza.”

Tommy never talked about his childhood, that was firmly cemented on the list of things to not bring up. Everytime he had tried it had quickly been interrupted by a joke or a switch in topic. Tubbo never heard Tommy speak Phils name, so it was even more shocking to find out he grew up with him. 

“I stayed with him for a while actually, until I was about, nine, I think. He..” He swallowed thickly, forcing the words out of his mouth. “Raised… me.” 

The air around them was still, and he didnt even dare breath, the revelation stunning the oxygen surrounding them. He barely had time to process this information before Tommy continued.

“I-I was born with some of Phils traits, that included blond hair and blue eyes. Definitely taller than him though.” Tommy managed to grin slightly, before he drowned it out with his lost gaze. “I also had-” he cringed, just the mere thought of what once haunting him. “wings, l-like his.”

Tubbo could barely form words. His mind was racing violently through the train tracks breaking into the depths of his mind.

“Philza has the same issue Techno does. They’re similar, when you think about it. Both are shit.” He laughed bitterly, the hands gripping his arms tightened. 

Tubbo wanted to reach out and grab his friends hand to try and assure him, but he wasn’t sure if it’d help. 

“They both hear- v-voices. I guess. Tells them to do things, sometimes theyre quiet, sometimes theyre loud- at least that’s what they’ve told me.” He paused at the last word, and took a breath. 

“When Phil taught me how to fly, I was so excited, I remember taking off in our little house, bumping into things and breaking them. He fucking hated it.”

He caught a hint of a smile, but it didn’t last long. 

“God, I barely even remember it now, it was so long ago.” He muttered, almost as if he was talking to himself.

“One day, the voices got really bad, and I was messing around. I made a mess and when he yelled at me, I think I yelled back and-” He sniffled, a quiet tear falling down the side of his face. “He snapped.” 

They sat in suffocating silence for what felt like hours, and Tubbo saw tears streaking down his broken features.

“He- h-he tore out my fucking wings.” He choked, usual booming voice barely above a whisper. "He kept- kept apologizing, he never stopped, just.. _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..._ " He sniffled. 

His mouth felt dry, a mix of shock and anger seeping into his chest. He couldn't believe something like that had happened to the boy that was always so brave, so witty and loud. But deep down, he was hurting just as much as Tubbo was. He always had been.

He quietly offered another hug, which Tommy gladly accepted. He lightly wrapped arms around the blonde boys bruised body. 

“I ran away.” His voice muffled through Tubbos shirt. “I-I think it was only a bit before I met you.” 

He closed his eyes, and let himself be led back into his first memory of Tommy. 

He was just a scrawny little kid back then, face covered in dirt, with nothing but a pair of socks, shorts and a red and white T-shirt. He was loud and obnoxious, even for a child, but underneath that he was a kind kid. He remembered that he had made him cry when they first met, then ran away, only to return with a bee on a daisy a minute later.

_“Y-you said you liked bees... Sorry for making you cry.”_

Neither of them had anyone, so they became each other's person to have. To depend on.

He smiled softly, then felt his stomach drop. He had no idea what that little boy had gone through. 

“He didn’t-” Tommy muttered, gripping onto Tubbo again a little harder. “He didn’t even try to talk to me. Didn’t even fucken acknowledge me. Just ran away with thatt pig prick and betrayed us. Betrayed me, again.” He breathed shakily, trying to make out the shattered words into his shirt. “Did he even care? At all?”

“I don’t know Tommy.” Tubbo admitted softly. He didnt want to lie to Tommy, to hurt him more than he already was. 

He ran his hands through blonde hair, trying to make the moment less of a painful one. He just wanted him to stop crying, to undo the knot that's been weighing him down for years, but he knew couldn’t.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He muttered softly.

“I’m sorry I’m-I’m not stronger.”

Tubbo pulled away from the embrace slightly, frowning.

“Don’t say that. You’re Big T! The strongest man in the world.” He flexed his muscles as if to emphasize his point.

Tommy laughed, raw and loud, like he used to. “I am! I am.” Pale blue eyes finally met his own, “Sometimes- I don’t feel like it though.”

“That's okay,” He smiled, “sometimes it's okay to not feel okay all the time.”

“You’re right.” Tommy smiled back, sniffling. “Thank you Tubbo.”

“You’re welcome Tommy.” 

Even if it hurt to see Tommy sad, he was glad that he felt comfortable enough to tell him something like that.

“Now- can I bandage your back now?” 

“Oh-” Tommy laughed lightly. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Tubbo quietly laughed too, “You’re okay, don’t worry about it.”


End file.
